


Day 2: Naughty or Nice

by CampbellB1994



Series: 24 Days of OTP [3]
Category: Beautiful Boy (2011), There She Goes (TV)
Genre: 24 Days of OTP, Christmas Smut, It's a little cringy I know, M/M, Naughty or NIce - Freeform, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “Guess I am not watching football.” Simon turns it off looking up at Bill. “Oh I’ve got something more exciting than the football for you to do.”
Relationships: Bill Carroll (Beautiful Boy)/Simon Yates (There She Goes)
Series: 24 Days of OTP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Day 2: Naughty or Nice

“Did you remember to post that letter on your way to work?” Simon asks looking over to Bill who sighs. “Oh. I knew I forgot something.” Bill sighs, watching as Simon moves over. “I guess that means you’ll be on the naughty list.” Simon smirks, moving to sit on the sofa. “I’ll go do it after my cup of coffee.” Bill raises his mug before taking a sip. “It’s fine I can take it in tomorrow before I pick up the kids.” Simon leans back, picking up the remote to turn the tv on. “Do you think there is a way to get off the naughty list? I would hate to wake up with nothing under the tree.” Bill jokes, head lolling to look over to Simon. “Well.” Simon pauses the show, looking to the other man. “I guess you gotta make it up to the man with the lists.” Bill nods, opening up the newspaper. “You could sit on santa’s lap.” Simon tells him, Bill looking over the top of the newspaper. “Are you santa in this analogy?” Bill chuckles, folding the newspaper up again. “Well… I am the one buying the kids presents.” Bill stands up, standing in front of the TV. “Guess I am not watching football.” Simon turns it off looking up at Bill. “Oh I’ve got something more exciting than the football for you to do.” Bill moves to sit in Simon’s lap, facing the man. “Making it up are we?” Simon slides his hands around Bill’s waist, pulling him closer. “Like I said, presents under the tree.” Bill whispers in Simon’s ear, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck as he moves his hips against Simon’s.

Simon moans against Bill’s ear as he bites into the soft skin of the man’s neck. “Fuck Si.” Bill chuckles sliding a hand into Simon’s hair, tugging at it. “Have I made it up?” Bill asks with a smile. Simon shakes his head, moving them so that Bill was lying underneath him. “Not just yet.” Simon growls, pushing Bill’s hands above his head. “Why don’t I?” Bill tries to move one of his hands. “Why don’t you just lay there?” Simon tells him, brushing their lips past each other before pulling away again, Bill trying to lift his head up to connect their lips again. “Stay still.” Simon smiles, sliding a hand down from one of his hands to the man’s neck. “Maybe I’m glad that I didn’t post that letter.” Bill tests Simon, moaning as the man’s hand squeezes his neck. “You’re rather playful tonight.” Simon leans down, catching Bill’s bottom lip in between his teeth, biting down on it to draw some blood. Bill licks his lip, the iron strong as it filled his mouth. “Simon.” Bill hisses, vein popping out of his wrist as his hands squeeze in Simon’s. “Shut it.” Simon moves a hand to hold Bill’s hip still, thrusts becoming harsher as teeth brush down the man’s Adam's apple, down his chest before he picks a spot, littering Bill in marks. Bill gasps, jaw slack as he comes undone. “You’re perfect.” Simon’s head twists into Bill’s neck as he cums soon after. 

“Am I on the nice list now?” Bill asks, lifting his head up from Simon’s chest, their legs tangled up together and Simon’s hand resting on the other man’s back. “I guess that can be arranged.” Simon smiles, scratching up Bill’s spine making the man shiver. “December is the strangest month.” Bill mutters, resting his chin on Simon’s chest. “What makes you say that?” Bill yawns, nuzzling his head under Simon’s chin. “It feels so long but so short all at once. It’s so busy.” Bill closes his eyes, humming lightly as Simon starts to stroke his hair. “I guess it is, everyone goes the whole year wishing for it to be christmas.” Simon says. “As if christmas will fix everything, as if everything goes away on that day.” He sighs, scratching at the other man’s scalp as he closes his eyes. “But what’s christmas without the kids, without at least the drink to get me through it.” He closes his eyes, taking in a shaky breath. Bill lifts his head, parting their chests as his hand slides to Simon’s cheek. “You’ve got me? And you’ve got the kids boxing day.” Bill brushes a thumb under Simon’s ear, leaning in to kiss Simon softly. The man whimpers against his lips, digging his fingers into Bill’s hips. “You don’t need the drink, you’ve been doing so well.” Bill smiles, wiping away a tear that fell. “We’re in this together, there’s not any alcohol in the house. We don’t need it to have fun. We have us.” Bill smiles, shuffling as Simon moves to sit up. “Now you really do have to be on the nice list.” He chuckles, clearing his throat. 


End file.
